Uzumaki Twins
by TheOpenNotebook
Summary: 6 year old Naruto Uzumaki wasn't always alone. He had his twin sister, Mayako, who, like her brother, had half the Nine Tails sealed inside her. They were both shamed upon by the village, never knew the love of a parent, never knew what it was like to have a day without pain. But at least they had each other. No one is ever alone.
1. Chapter 1 (Redone)

**Hey guys, TheOpenNotebook here. I've had a lot of great ideas for many Naruto fanfictions, but some of them haven't worked out, and I can't seem to start one of them, but have many ideas for it. Anyways, enough about those, and more about this! This fanfiction is based on Naruto and his twin sister Mayako going through life together as jinchurikis, and seeing how it changes the story. I'm not so sure how to explain this, but have a go at reading it! If you like it, make sure you favourite, follow, and review this fanfiction! Enjoy!**

 **Summary:**

 _6 year old Naruto Uzumaki wasn't always alone. He had his twin sister, Mayako, who, like her brother, had half the Nine Tails sealed inside her. They were both shamed upon by the village, never knew the love of a parent, but at least they had each other. No one is ever alone._

 **The Nine Tails Attack (Narrator's Perspective)**

"Kushina, I'm going to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto and Mayako." Minato explained. A look of horror rushed through Kushina tired-looking face as she turned her head in a rush, and glanced up to look at her husband, who she thought had gone insane.

"But why Minato?! They are only babies! Why put such a burden on our children?! " She shouted, unable to hold in her anger. She bowed her head slightly, a tear rolling down her eye. She wanted to know. Minato never did anything without a reason. She choked on her voice before looking back up at the Fourth Hokage. Despite the situation they were in, Minato smiled willingly at his wife.

"Because I believe they will be able to control the power. They are our children after all-" Minato was interrupted by the Nine tails' echoing roar. The chains of Kushina's golden spikes were loosening, with Kyuubi being able to move. His claws outstretched as his hand went over his head, and with a powerful swing of the arm, aimed his attack at the newborn babies. Minato and Kushina looked in shear horror at the sight before reacting.

"Naruto!"

"Mayako!"

…

There were drops of blood falling from the claw of the monster, and onto Naruto and Mayako. Minato and Kushina had diverted the blow, at the cost of their own lives. One of the claws had punctured both of them in the stomach. Kunshina and Minato started to cough up blood, the red liquid trickling down their mouths. They didn't have much time left, and they both new it. Kushina became emotional. She wanted to have a family, but her time was cut short. She told her twins what she wanted them to know before she sealed her remaining chakra into them. Minato said a couple of things, and then weaved some hand a sign before sealing the nine tails away, splitting the nine tails and his charka equally between the two.

…

The chains became slack, falling to the ground, eventually disappearing from sight. The Nine Tails had disappeared. Sarotobi had watched the whole thing from the sidelines, but only had now rushed in to aid, only to be too late. He was with skilled Andu members, who were right beside them, both wearing masks. The Third leaned to kneel beside Kushina's limp body, and took hold of it with his hands, while the others tried to find signs of life they weren't receiving from their Hokage. She opened her eyes ever so slightly.

"Third… Please… Take care of… Naruto… a-and Maya-ko…" Her breath was wheezy and weary. Saratobi looked towards the Anbu members, who shook their heads, no expression showing on their masks. He then looked down at Kushina, whose body became unresponsive. Both Kushina and Minato were gone. It was happening too fast to process. The group then were snapped out of their thoughts by the piercing sound of a newborn's baby's cry, which doubled after a second or two. The Third Hokage placed down Kushina's body gently, then made his way over to the two minis alters, and gazed at the two newborns. They both had whiskers, one resembling Minato, the other Kushina. They both also had the eight sign seal printed onto their stomachs, proof that they were jinchuriki. They continued to wale. The Third then picked Naruto up in his left hand, and Mayako in his right. He gazed at them both before they drifted back to sleep. His stare turned into sorrow. _Their birthdays are the days of their parent's death, how horrible…_ He thought. He took one last look at the now sleeping children, then tilted his head up, and looked at the night sky.

 _Kushina, I promise I will keep them safe…_

 **6 Years Later (Mayako's Perspective)**

"Get lost you monsters!"

"Freaks!"

"Why don't you die?!"

Horrible right? Well, we are called things like that every day, and are told to kill ourselves just for being alive. Yeah, life is hard for us, and by us, I mean Naruto and me. I don't know why, but everyone hates us. Hate I was told was a strong word, but it's true. Almost every person in the village despises us, like we're pests, and we don't know why. We haven't done anything wrong. They either retaliate, or give us that look of horror and frustration. Brother doesn't take it very well. He's sick of everyone ignoring him, and treating him like dirt, and so am I. I try and deal with it, and keep my head held high, but it's hard to do so when you know you're really hurting inside. I asked the old man why. 'Old man' is the hokage, but old man suits him cause he's old. I told him it's hurting in my chest. He told me it was a wound to the heart, and sometimes it may never heal, but he told me there was a way to cure it.

It was love. **(I know this was Gaara's line, but it seemed right)**

I then was about to ask how to find it when Naruto came in through the door. I then rushed over to him as saw as I saw the state he was in. The hokage followed, but didn't do anything.

"Again?" I asked him. He was soaked in egg from top to bottom with cuts and bruises to what appears to be from rocks and sticks being pegged hard at his little body. I hate seeing him like this. It made my heart hurt even more. He looked away from me.

"Yeah…" He is on the verge of crying, I can tell. "I didn't even do anything…"

I hug him softly before running into the kitchen to get a cloth, then made a quick dash to the bedroom to get some fresh clothes and bandages. I can see from the corner of my eye that brother is heading for the couch, talking to the old man. I hide behind the wall connecting the kitchen to the living room, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Why don't we have a mum and dad? And why are we always picked on Hokage!" Naruto shouted and winced. I slid down the wall, wanting to hear what the old man had to say that day.

"Your mother and father died as heroes defending the village from the nine tails attack. You should be very proud of them." He stated. That's all he said before he left. He doesn't answer questions about mum and dad, or why people treat us the way they do, so I've stopped asking. Naruto still pushes it.

Enough was enough. One day, we decided to give them the taste of their own medicine. We got into trouble often by stealing and by painting graffiti everywhere. We'd break stuff and get ourselves into trouble on purpose, just to get noticed. Naruto and I started to laugh at the ends of days, and we were actually happy. But I knew deep inside I wasn't.

The old man enrolled us at the Ninja Academy a couple of weeks ago. We were both put with Iruka sensei, who yells at us constantly. Can't blame him though, we've given him nothing but hell. I'm not going to lie, Naruto and I are screw-ups, for example, we can't even perform a clone jutsu or throw shuriken right. But we'll get better if we practise hard. It was fun at first, but then it started going downhill. After class, kids started bullying us say that "we are those kids" or "you're the screw-ups who can't do anything", you know, those sorts of things. Kids in groups would approach us and start talking like we are pests that need to be exterminated because we can't do anything right, and then they would start to get physical. It happens almost every day, and Naruto would end up more scratched up than me, because he tries to protect me from their kicks and punches. I wish he didn't. I can take care of myself. Sometimes, I get a turn at punching them, returning an overdue knuckle sandwich. I've tried to make friends with some of the girls, but they push me away and go and swoon over this guy called Sasuke Uchiha. That bastard gets all the attention, just because he's 'hot'.

Sasuke is that guy in the class that's perfect at everything. He's gotten perfect everything so far, and I've gotten a bit jealous of him. I've ended up challenging him a couple of times. I always seem to lose though, but I just think that the next time will be the time a beat him! Turns out Naruto has the same jealousy I do, so we both try to beat him whenever we get the chance. Yesterday though, was a bit different.

Iruka was doing some taijutsu training with us, and we were all being paired up to spar off. Shikamaru and Choji were up, but they didn't end up throwing any punches. Shikamaru was one of our only friends, well; we know him because he sleeps during class and has afternoon detention with us, along with Choji and Kiba, but they don't talk to me nor Naruto.

"Alright, the next match is between, Mayako Uzumaki," Iruka sensei said outloud. I was pumped.

"About time!" I shouted, crossing my arms before stepping forward into the ring. I stare at my classmates, one by one. _I wonder who I'm fighting… Maybe Naruto, hah! That would be fun. Or maybe…_

"And Sasuke Uchiha!" I look over in his direction, sending him a smirk of enthusiasm. All the girls started calling out his name lovingly. I don't get any of that, just discrimination. He grunts, placing his hands in his pockets before slowly making his way into the ring. We are now face opposite each other. I punch my hand in sheer excitement, because I had a feeling that I will kick his butt this time. Iruka Sensei then starts to speak…

"Okay, the rules are.." … but I cut him off. Rules Smules, Don't care, don't need them.

"Yeah, Yeah, Iruka sensei, let's just get this over with!" I shout while pointing at Sasuke, who seems unsatisfied by my actions.

"I'm going beat you this time!" He glares at me before tsking me off.

"Mayako you idiot!"

"Gah!" I look at Iruka sensei with shock, losing balance and fall onto my butt. As I recovered and dusted my shirt and pants, he started rambling on about some stuff on combat, but I wasn't really paying attention. He bonked me on the head for punishment before sighing and starting the count down until we can throw a punch.

"Alright… 3, 2, 1, begin!" It was over before it even began. He was very fast, I hadn't had a chance to attack. I was pinned like a ragdoll onto the ground, his hands clasping my wrist. I look deeply at his gaze. His stare was familiar. _Those eyes, that's the look everyone gives me… No, it's stronger. Wait, it's… his eyes are filled with loneliness._ As I continue to think as Sasuke gets off me before casually walking away. I get up slowly and stare at the back of him. As I get up, using one knee to prop myself, I hear snickers of the crowd behind me. I realised everyone was pointing, laughing, saying I'm all talk. I stare at them for a while before screwing up my face and running towards the wired fence, jumping over it with ease. I hear sensei call my name, but I don't respond. Naruto is soon over the fence with me, and we start running, but not before I pull a face at my classmates.

…

It was the afternoon of today, and Naruto and I were walking along a rocky pathway on a hill that overlooks the ocean. We sometimes take this way, because we realise there aren't much people on this route, which means we won't be put down and abused as much. I started to daydream, but I was brought out of my thoughts moments later.

"Hey May **(pronounced Ma-eye)**." Naruto asks, tapping me on the shoulder. I stop walking, and so does he, his eyes fixated behind me, I wondered what he was looking at, and asked him what was wrong.

"What is it?" He then extends his hands, and uses his index finger, and points to a deck that I hadn't noticed, nor the person sitting at the edge of it. As I peer closer, I can make out the boy who is sitting there. A wave of understanding and sadness swept through me.

"Sasuke…" I say. A week ago, we overheard some children in front of us talking about Sasuke, so we eavesdropped. Apparently, the night before, every member of Sasuke's clan had been slaughtered, and that he was the only Uchiha remaining. I zoned out after that, that's all I wanted to hear. I inhaled deeply before starting my walk over to the lonely boy. Naruto stopped me with his hand ad he grabbed mine.

"What are you doing?" He whispered for no reason. I then realised why, and smiled inwardly. He's jealous of him, and doesn't want to talk to someone like 'him'. That's what he says to me. _"That jerk!" "He thinks he's so cool the bastard"_ Stuff like that. I shook him off, making him release the grip.

"I'm going to say hi." I started to skid down the grassy hill to the dock.

"Wait!"

"Coward!" I whispered loudly. I see Naruto's face scrunch up before he followed me down the slope. He was slow! As I got closer and closer, the more clearly I could see Sasuke. His face was full of despair, isolation, the emotion we know so well. I continued to run really fast after running down the hill, which was a bad idea, because I couldn't stop. I went full on over the edge of the wooden planks, and face first into the ice cold water. I eventually floated back up awkwardly. I then see Sasuke, who looked at me in a cool manner before blinking a couple times. He then turned his head to the side, and sighed loudly.

"God…you're such a loser…" He said with irritation in his voice. I send him a glare.

"Hey! I'm not a loser, if anything, you are!" I retaliate, point my index finger at him in annoyance.

"Coming from the dead-last in the class" He says. I lower my finger a bit.

"Heh heh…" I rub the back of my neck, then splashed around trying to find a part of the deck I can grab onto and hoist myself up, before I eventually grabbed the corner, and yanked my way out using the strength of the muscles in my arms. I rested, staring up at the clouds catching my breath. When I caught it, I then flipped over, and dangled my legs over the side like Sasuke, and looked at the horizon where the sun was setting. It was nice.

"Why are you here?" He asked. I thought about it, and was about to answer, but then I heard Naruto running behind me, and, of course, bashed me straight in the back, and back into the ice cold water again. I floated a bit in mid-air, then splashed right back into the cool ocean. As I floated up to the surface, I kept half my head in the water, and blew some bubbles with my mouth in annoyance.

"Gah! Sorry Mayako!" Naruto apologised awkwardly. He then grabbed me with his two hands, attempting to pull me up onto the deck. He wasn't strong enough though, and he fell into the water, hitting me on the way down. When I floated up this time along with Naruto, I bashed him on the head for being a clumsy idiot.

"Tsk, you are the most dimwitted knuckleheads I know…" Sasuke said. We both glanced in his direction, sending him frustrated looks.

"What was that?!" Naruto and I said at the same time. Sasuke just closed his eyes, crossing his arms, and his head tilted slightly.

"Want me to repeat myself?" He stood up as Naruto and I staggered out of the water, me starting to freeze. I give Sasuke an icy stare as he opens one eye to look at me. A small breeze came by, lifting a bit of my red hair into the wind, same with Sasuke's raven. I huff before walking off in the direction towards the hill, annoyance in my footsteps. Naruto walked up behind me as I make my way up the grassy hill.

Just as I was halfway up, Sasuke appears in front of me using speed like reflexes. His eyes were still closed as he started to speak in his cool manner.

"You obviously came to tell me something, I want to hear it." He explained. I turned my head to the side, blushing a bit from embarrassment. I did, but none of that matter anymore.

"L-Like I'd come to tell you anything you jerk!" I stutter a bit. I then jumped up to the pathway, and onto a nearby house, creating a new route home. I stop on the roof before pulling a face at Sasuke. I then waited for Naruto to appear beside me after is little stare down with Sasuke. When he jumped onto the tiles next to me, I started off towards another roof. We got a rhythm going, and eventually reach our apartment. I was still fuming a bit, and so was Naruto. I then got the key from my pocket, which had surprisingly not fallen out and was at the bottom of the lake. When we went through the door, we both headed straight for the bedroom. The bedroom had two single beds parallel from each other, separated with a bedside table, which is situated in the centre of the room right above the both headed towards our beds, plonking on the sheets, our heads planted in our pillows. We shouted into them to release some anger.

"Jerk!"

"Bastard!"

 **Definitely better, at least I think so. If you didn't see this before, I had written it differently, but I've now re-written it a bit better because I was tired when I wrote it last night, so here you go! Also, don't forget to leave a review on what you think of the story!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Redone)

**Hey guys. Sorry, it's been quite busy for me lately with a lot of homework. Also, I wasn't planning on redoing this chapter, but I realised I lacked a LOT in description for this one, so I'm redoing it! (It's 1700 words longer if you wanna know!)**

 **I know it will say there is a new chapter, and I'm sorry, but don't worry, Chapter three is coming soon as well.**

 **And thank you for all the feedback that you guys have given! I can't believe how much of you have favourited and followed and reviewed the story already! It's a lot to me, even though it might seem little to you, but thanks to all of you who have! I'm going to stop talking now so you can read this chapter, and I'll see you all in the next!**

 _ **(2 months later)**_

 **Mayako's Perspective**

It's almost 4am on a Saturday. The birds are starting to chirp a beautiful melody, the wind is blowing through the window, refreshing the place, and everyone else is still asleep in the comfort of their own homes.

Everything's so peaceful.

Well, not for much longer that is, hehe…

"You got the rope?"

"Yep!"

"Paintbrushes?"

"Got them, do you have the paint buckets?"

"You got it!" I raise the two red paint tins over my head by the handles, which swung around from the sudden movement.

"Alright! Let's go mess with this village!" I whisper loudly with excitement in my voice. I lower the paint tins before I span around in the opposite direction I was facing. Just as I was about to walk out the door, Naruto stopped me with his hand.

"Wait, don't we need those cymbals?" Naruto smirks evilly, pointing towards the two pairs of percussion, one for each of us. I smirk lightly, as I turn back around to face my brother.

"Course we do, we need to give this crap village a wakeup call! Heehee." I rub my hands together like a villain does in a movie before attempting to do something horrible. Naruto then runs over to the kitchen table where the instruments were placed last, and took both of them by the handles, one in each hand. His bag on his back swung with him as he spins around, and runs towards me. The bag contained some sturdy, long rope, two pretty big paintbrushes, and some snacks for when we get hungry.

Now that we have all of our essential supplies, we start to head towards the door to embark on our "mission". Oh, and by mission, I mean prank, and it's going to be a bloody good one! I smirk to myself, I can't help it! I turn towards Naruto, who was now standing casually next to me as I reach for the handle of the door that leads in and out of our apartment. I placed both the paint buckets into my right hand, grasping the door handle with my left.

"This is gonna be fun!" I whisper quite loudly to my brother. A little chuckle seeped out of both our mouths.

"You got that right!" He replies quite cheekily. I return my gaze to the door as I turn the knob, opening it to half it's capacity, which is enough for me and Naruto to fit through without making much of a noise. He is now standing behind me as I reach my hand into my left hand pocket, pulling out the apartment key for the door. I close it before using the key to lock it in place. I then return it to its rightful place in my jacket's pocket, and zipped it up so it has a 0% chance of falling out. I turned on my heel in the opposite direction, giving my left hand something to hold to balance the weight I was lifting. I quickly look at Naruto, then take a leap to a nearby roof. I keep jumping from roof to roof, making my way to the centre of the village. Naruto and I bounced like crazy, surprisingly not making a racket. We then see the centre of the village, where the leaf symbol had been engraved into the ground. I land directly in the middle, almost losing my balance, and made a pose of pride. Who knew I had some accuracy. Naruto landed beside me, then taking his back pack off as he sat down, placing the bag in between his legs. He opens the flap that secured all the items, and dug his hand into it, pulling out a rice ball. He pouts, tilting his head to the ground.

"Aw, I thought we had some ramen…" I sigh at his statement.

"We ate it all, remember?" I reply, putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, I know." He places his left elbow on his knee and his right hand as a support as he inspects the rice ball. He frowns a bit as he peers at the food. I sigh once more, and make my way other to him, and sit down opposite him, placing the tins next to me, one on either side. I then grab a rice ball for myself, and bite down into it. I swallow the rice before placing it in my mouth, now giving me two free hands as I grab a paintbrush from the bag, and one of the tins that I had placed beside me. I put both of the items in my right hand as I chomp half of the remaining rice ball in my mouth, grabbing the other half with my other hand.

"Come on, we got some work to do, can't waste it sulking over breakfast!" I said to him after I finished my mouthful. He then looks up at me before stuffing the entire rice ball in his mouth, and then stands up, grabbing the paint bucket that was near me before. He then grabs the other paintbrush from the bag before securing the flap, and swinging it onto his shoulders, where it hangs.

"Alright! Let's do this!" He says enthusiastically. I smile before opening the paint tin.

"Where should we start?" I then dipped my paintbrush into the paint, thinking of where to paint first.

 **Three hours later…**

 **Sasuke's Perspective**

 _Hmph, what the hell is everyone yelling about so early in the morning… and what the hell is all that noise…_

I rub my right eye with the sleeve of my shirt, using my other eye to guide me, and my other hand to grasp the end of the screen door that leads to the balcony of my apartment. I yank it across with force, making it slide until it couldn't no more, and step outside, adjusting my gaze to the light. As I regain my vision, I looks around in multiple directions. For a second I thought that I wasn't in the village, but when I realised I was, I admit, I was kind of shocked. Everywhere you look, you could see graffiti. It was on every shop, house, and wall you could see. I then look around once more, realising everyone is pointing and shouting in the direction where the Hokage faces were, and where I could hear most of the racket from. I turn in the direction of the mountain, and peer at the state the faces were in. I then revert my attention to what seemed like two silhouettes. As I glance closer, I see two figures who seen to be dangling down from some sort of rope which had been tied around their waists. Paintbrushes and buckets were also hanging from their waists as well. They also were clasping some sort of instrument together, creating a racket each time they collide. They then shouted something out when they stopped clapping their instruments.

"MORNING SUCKERS-DATTEBAKA!"

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THE VILLAGE!-DATTEBAYO!"

"Tsk…" You didn't need a brain to figure out who they were. _Of course it's those two idiotic knuckleheads._ I slide the door shut behind me, then pulse chakra into my feet as I begin to jump onto the roofs that leaded to the mountain. I pass by many frustrated looking villagers, who are swearing, and some who are just being quiet, taking amongst themselves. I then pick up the pace, and focus my attention on the two idiots.

 **Mayako's Perspective**

I clasp the cymbals a couple more times before turning towards Naruto, who did the same. Our chuckle turned into laughter as we continue to annoy the village with the loud cymbal crashing. I then stop for a sec to admire our artwork, and the expressions people are giving us. They are annoyed, but mainly frustrated, which is exactly what we wanted. I pointed to all of them, catching Naruto's attention.

"God, look at their faces! This is PRICELESS!" I start to laugh again, this time almost dropping one of my cymbals. He then smiles, and turns back to face all the people we have upset and angered. He stretches his arms out wide, then brings them together, and smacks his cymbals hard, causing some of the citizens to block their ears.

"You got that right May! Man, this is AWESOME!" Naruto shouted to me over his cymbal's noise. This time, I smile at his laughter. He doesn't normally laugh, but it's nice when he does.

"What the absolute hell are you two idiots doing?" I voice boomed down at us, bringing me out of my daze.

"GAH!" It literally scared the day life out of me. I balanced myself, regaining control of the shock. I jerked my head up to where I heard the voice. I placed both cymbals under one of my arms as I use my other to block out the sun, which had just started to rise. I see the silhouette of someone familiar standing on top of the old man's head. I calm down, realising he wasn't really a threat. I continue to stare at him. He had his hands in his pockets as he glared at us in pure annoyance, but still kept his calm manner.

"Oh, Hey Sasuke." I say in a completely normal manner. Naruto turns his head in my direction, then returns it to Sasuke, looking at him from different angles.

"Oh, is it Sasuke, I thought it was a crow." Naruto finally exclaimed, rubbing his chin like he was the smart one here.

"Wha- I'm not a bird dobe, get your eye's checked," He says to Naruto, glaring at him.

"Then get a haircut and stop wearing black all the goddamn time!" Naruto shouts, pointing his finger directly at the Uchiha. Sasuke's left eye twitched as he jumps from his spot, and soars down Naruto's rope, his feet creating dust clouds behind him as he slides down old man's face. Before we could react, Sasuke was now staring directly at my brother's face, which was only inches away from his. He had his feet planted onto the rocky wall surface, his left hand on the rope, and his right in his pocket. He continues to stare at Naruto, who was caught off guard by the sudden movement. Sasuke's stare was firm, but calm.

"Wanna say that again, loser?" He sneered, breaking the silence. Naruto growled at him, not breaking eye contact with him either. While the two of them were in their little stare off, I decided to add a small detail to the fouth's face. I clasp the cymbals together, tying the red ribbon around it before securing it between the rope and my body. I then take out the paintbrush that was in the bucket, and scribble onto the rocky surface.

"Mayako, what are you doing…" Sasuke is looking at me now. I take a second to look in his direction.

"What, you wanna help?" I asked, smirking.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"C'mon! Help me draw a mustache on his face!- huh?" Before I say another word, I gulp as I feel a whip of intense air rush through my body. I scrunch up my eyes as I peer upwards, now staring at the silhouette of a pretty angry looking old man, or what I would probably see if the sun hadn't blocked half my vision.

"NARUTO! MAYAKO!" He shouted brutally.

"Oops, busted…" Naruto says, rubbing the back of his head, sweatdropping. Sasuke sweatdrops with him. I, instead put a cheeky smile on my face as I wave the big brush in front of my face, specks of paint getting onto it.

"HEY OLD MAN!"

…

"Mayako, Naruto, I expect this behaviour from you, but Sasuke, I'd never imagine you'd snoop down to their level…"

"I wasn't even a part of-!" He protested, but I cut him off.

"Yeah you are, you agreed to help me paint, don't lie." I say casually, linking my hands behind my back. He grunts as he closes his eyes, opening one of them to look at me. He crossed his arms in front of his chest as well.

"I didn't agree to anything you los-" Sasuke was cut off again with the slam of a bunch of sheets that went flying across the room from the brutal force. The Old man grabbed our attention. We were all now looking at him, now seeing how pissed he was.

"BE QUIET! ALL OF YOU!" Naruto and I straightened our backs with our hands by our side. It was a habit we did whenever we heard his voice boom. Sasuke just looked in the other direction, placing his hands in his pockets. The old man then cleared his throat, returning to his almost calm state before speaking again.

"I want you three to clean up every bit of graffiti before sundown, you got that!" He shouted, obviously irritated. Naruto and I groaned annoyedly, staring to slouch, while Sasuke turns his head back towards him in frustration.

"I'm not a part of this! Why am I being punished?!" I turned my face to face the Uchiha, and stared directly at him.

"For being a jerk…" I said simply to his face. He turned his head towards me, sending me a pretty cold glare.

"Why are you being annoying… Just tell him I didn't do anything!" He's clearly annoyed now, but I don't care. It is fun seeing someone else other than Naruto and I get in trouble.

"Nah, don't feel like it." I smirk, turning my head in the opposite direction from him.

"Tsk, you little b-"

"NARUTO! MAYAKO!" Before I knew what was coming, someone punched the top of my head, making me fall onto the floor, and from the sounds of it, so did Naruto. I rubbed my head as I groaned in pain. I opened one of my eyes to look up at our sensei's face. I growl at him.

"What the hell was that for!" Naruto and I said simultaneously.

"Why did you draw all over the town like it was a CANVAS?" He roared, using matching hand signals. I blink at him before looking away from him, and back at the old man, who was being entertained by all of this. I stood up and dusted myself off, crossing my arms.

"Cause they deserved it." I said in a sneery type of tone. Naruto glances at me before directing his attention to the old man in the same manner.

"Darn right they did." He says. I hear Iruka sensei sighing behind us. He then looks at Sasuke, realising he is there with us. Both Naruto and I look over in his direction. Sasuke looks away slightly as he closes his eyes.

"These dobes have dragged me into this…" Sasuke explains, answering half of his question.

"Wait, so you helped them paint the entire Leaf village-" He was cut off by Sasuke voice, which boomed across the Old Man's office.

"I didn't do anything!" He blinks, realising he lost his calm manner.

"Tsk…" He then calms down; placing his hands back in his pockets, and turns his head to look out a nearby window to avoid the awkward moment. I glare at him with my right eye, my left one closed.

"Jerk." I snarled.

"Loser." He sneered back.

"Bastard." Naruto joins in.

"Enough of this bickering! Get out and clean this village top to bottom! Jeez, you kids are giving me a headache…" Old man says as he places his elbows on the desk, and rubs his temples. We all look at the old man before some cleaning tools are thrown at all of us by Iruka sensei, who had somehow gotten next to the old man without any of us noticing. He points towards the window, where I can see the scribbled village. Doesn't look half bad if you ask me.

"I want all that disgusting paint gone! You hear me!" He shouts before pointing his index finger to the door behind us. We all sigh before groggily turning around and walking slowly towards the door, each a bucket of soap and a sponge in our hands. As we were walking in the hallway, I peer over my shoulder, and glance directly at Sasuke, who I find is doing the same to me. We continue to stare at each other for a couple of seconds before Sasuke sneers.

"I hate you." he says blankly. I scrunch up parts of my face and smirk at the same time.

"Right back at you…"

 **Alright, hope you like this chapter, the next will be a follow up of this one, and will be coming soon! Please feel free to leave a review on what you think, and don't forget to favourite and follow this fanfiction! And like I always kind of say, I'll see you tomorrow, and if not, later today!**

 **Also, I will be replying to any reviews down here!**

 _ **goat99 and xXLostxInxWonderlandxX, thanks so much for the reviews, and I am actually planning on making it so it follows the story line, so they will age over time. Snd you'll never know, maybe they will be on the same team goat99!**_

 _ **Serenity10116, thank you for your reviews too! And I will be updating Chapter 3 soon, and I'm gonna keep the pairing's a secret. Who knows, maybe there are some, or maybe there are none. You'll just have to find out as the story progresses!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY! I thought I uploaded this before I left, and I just came back today and was starting to write chapter 4 and saw that I haven't uploaded chapter 3! I feel really bad, and I'm really sorry, and I hope you like this chapter! (I haven't changed anything from 3 weeks ago, I've just added this message!)**

 **Sorry to keep you waiting, here's Chapter 3!**

 **Naruto's Perspective**

"What are you doing loser? Trying to waste more of my time?" I hear Sasuke sneer beside me, placing one of his hands in his pockets.

"I'm trying to make clones, give me a break!" Mayako shouts back. I stop walking, and swerve around on my feet, now facing Mayako to see what she is up to. May is attempting the clone technique. Her feet are planted firmly on the ground, her legs bent at an acute angle, her hands linked in a tiger sign with her bucket linked in somehow. Her foot slides a bit, and her bucket swings in the wind as both Sasuke and I watch her from a distance.

"AhhhHH!" Her right eye starts to twitch and her entire face turns completely red. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appears out of nowhere, engulfing Mayako, a breeze blowing us a bit from the sudden dust. For a second, I thought it worked, and I really hoped she did, cause that would be awesome. As the smoke evaporates into the air, I peer at my sister through the lingering white cloud, who is now standing awkwardly next to two sets of her clothes, sweatdropping. I sweatdrop along with her as the clothes disperse into thin air, leave two puffs of smoke to linger on either side of her. She lowers her tiger sign with her bucket still interlocked within it. Her head tilts to the side as she tries to pull herself together from the embarrassment.

"God, you're pathetic." I hear Sasuke say quite rudely. I scrunch up parts of face and turn around to look at him. I swiftly move my right hand up and down again, now pointing my index finger at him with an angered expression plastered on my face. As I was just about to blurt out a rude comeback, I stopped myself when I examine what I see. Sasuke has created almost a dozen perfect replicas of himself, all of them, including him, with one of their hands in their pockets, and a hand holding a metal bucket with the sponge floating in the soapy water over his shoulder, and they had their eyes closed to add to the bastard's look. The real one pulls his hand out of his pocket, and swiftly swings his arm like he's slicing the air in front of him, and his clones all turn in a direction of a platform or roof and leap off out of sight, the clunking sound of the buckets swinging vibrating in the wind.

"You show off!" Mayako shouts loudly at the Uchiha next to me, grabbing the attention of everyone around us. Her cheeks are puffed and still a bit red, and her index finger is pointed directly at him. Her bucket is in her left hand, swinging a bit from the sudden change of movement. Sasuke opens his left eye and glares at May, who is still fuming from the utter embarrassment and his calm state.

"You can't be serious. Creating clones is a technique beyond basic loser." He lectures in his usual 'cool' manner. Mayako's cheeks burn up again as she is rendered speechless. She opens and closes her mouth three times before closing it completely, then frowns, scrunching up her face, her left eye twitching again. She then spins around on her left foot until her it facing in the opposite direction of Sasuke and me, and crosses her arms over each other and into her chest, and lets a loud 'humph' seep out of her mouth. I don't show it as much, but I'm as embarrassed as her right now. We are twins after all, we are completely the same, even in the clone department, and any jutsu for that matter. _Actually there's one I can perform that I've been working on, hehe…_ I smirk inwardly. The next time I see old man hokage, I'm going to show it to him.

"Whatever." Her voice echos back to us, snapping me out of my thoughts. She then starts to walk off, her arms still linked together on her chest. I turn my head 90 degrees and glimpse over at Sasuke, but then widen my eyes as I see he's not there, only his bucket. I turn my head back around and look ahead of me, and startle a bit when see him in front of Mayako, his hand inches from her head, his thumb against his middle finger, creating a circle. I look back and forth as a small dust cloud appears where he had been originally. _He's so fast!_

She is too slow to react to the sudden movement, and gets flicked in the middle of her forehead by Sasuke, her head tilting upwards as she stumbles backwards. The sudden impact makes her lose her footing, and after trying to keep her balance and failing, she falls onto the concrete slabs below her, thumping the ground butt first, letting go of her bucket's handle in mid-air. As it hits the ground, it splashes as it rolls around, creating a clanking sound as it continued to repeatedly hit the pavement. Her eyes are closed as her left hand makes its way to her forehead. She growls as she opens her eyes, and peers upwards at him.

"What was that for you jerk?!" May sneered as her left hand rubs the part of her forehead where she was flicked. I can see from here it's already starting to bruise. I sense that they are stuck in a death stare, both sets of eyes piercing into each other's. _I wonder how ugly this is going to get…_

 **Mayako's Perspective**

I try to peirce my eyes through his dark ones, but they are both equally as powerful. I so want to kick his ass here and now, I have a reason to do so, and he bloody deserves it. I scrunch up my face as I continue to stare deeper, and clench my teeth for the added effect. I growl before trying to speak, but as I was about to, I stop myself. He's not staring at me anymore; he's glancing at his hand. His eyes are completely different from a moment ago; he's lost his calm and cool stare, which has been replaced with one that's… frightened? On top of that, his breathing has picked up the pace a bit. He then let's out a small gulp, but only I notice it. _Did I do something? No, I haven't kicked his butt yet, but if it's not me, then who, or what is it._ I question myself.

He then closes his eyes and shakes his head as he turns around in the opposite direction I am facing, giving me his back, then abruptly bends his legs, and disappears into thin air. I look around a bit frantically, then spot him on a nearby roof, jumping away from here. I snap out of the shocked state I am in, and prop myself up on one knee, and use my hand to stand on my own two feet. I quickly pulse chakra into the soles of my feet, and leap onto the roof he did in a single jump, and looks around. Puffs of smoke evaporate from sections of the village, most likely Sasuke's clones. I then spot a him jumping toward the hokage faces, and follow him

 _What happened?_ The question repeats itself in my head like its on replay as I try not to lose him.

 **Naruto's Perspective**

"Hey Mayako, wait up!" I was just about to jump after Mayako, but a figure appeared in front of me, that not only stopped me from going after her, but also making me bump right into the figure, and lose my footing, falling onto the pavement the same way my sister did.

"And where do you think you're going? Get cleaning Naruto!" Iruka's voice booms down at me. I look up at him with a pleading look.

"But-" I was cut off instantly.

"No excuses!" He yells down into my face. I sigh as I grab my bucket from the floor, placing the sponge into the water, and scrunch up my face as I prop myself up, and stand to face Iruka sensei.

"…you suck Iruka sensei." I said under my breath.

"What was that?!" His head is throbbing, and his voice demonizing

"N-nothing!" I quickly shake off the comment. I then change my tone as I sidestep to the side and peer behind Iruka.

"Hey! Don't just stand there! Get to work!"

"Yeah, yeah fine…" That statement there just earned me a kick into the nearest brick wall.

 **Sasuke's Perspective**

 _Itachi, you promised you'd help me with my shuriken training!_

I clench my teeth. Please, stop…

 _Sorry Sasuke, I have to prepare for a mission._

 _You're such a lair big brother!_

Stop…

 _Why don't you ask dad to help you?_

 _But you're way better than him, even I can see that!_

Stop!

 _Come here…_

…

 _Ouch!_

 _Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time._

 _Hpmh, you always say I'm sorry Sasuke, maybe next time, then you go and jab me in the forehead-_

Stop replaying these bloody lies!

I clench my head tightly with both my hands, shaking it as I continue to leap from roof to roof, my legs starting to ache, and my chest starting to hurt. The memories start to retreat into the back of my head, trying to stop them from surfacing. No, they're not memories, they're false dreams. A huge lie.

I let one hand slip off my head, and let it dangle aside my waist, the other one still planted on the top of my head as I try to steady my breathing. As I do this, I glance up. The weathers changed, it's now grey all above the horizon, no sun in sight. A trickle of rain splashes onto my cheek, then another, and then one more onto my hand. It then starts to quicken its pace, now a thousand droplets drenching my body. Rain, a symbol that the sky is crying, that it's in pain. It has no reason to cry, because it hasn't experienced half of the pain I have. I then firmly land on the ground, and take in the place in front of me, the destination I wanted to reach. The downpour continued still, droplets of rain dropping from my spikey hair and onto the back of my back and parts of my face as I glance at the Uchiha compound. It's looks weathered already, and it's still covered in danger tape. I let my eyes droop as I walk towards the compound. All I can hear are my thoughts and the noise my sandals make as I walk. I pull up a length of danger tape, and climb over the piece below me, ducking under the one I pulled up with my hand. When I'm over, I let go of the yellow strip I was holding, and glance around. The outlines of my butchered family members are slightly fading from the rain, the compound feeling more deserted than when I was here last. Anger boils up within me, but I don't let it surface. The feelings of despair and hatred have taken its place. I don't realise I'm walking, but when I turn to my left, I gaze at the house beside me. That used to be a place I could call home. I make my way towards it, and grasp the handle, and slide the door to one side, allowing me to enter freely. I walk inside, now not getting pelted by the rain that's still crashing down outside. As I get to the two steps that lead into the hallway, I take off my sandals with my hands, and place them on the left side of the wall. It's a habit of mine, I was told it was polite to do so at a person's house by father. I walk around the place, inspecting the kitchen, living room, bedrooms, everywhere. Nothing has changed, except isolation has taken the place of once used to be a happy and loving home. Now it's nothing.

I stop myself from walking any further when I catch a glimpse of a cracked frame with a photo still inside it, sitting nicely on the living room shelf. I make my way over to it, hearing the shallow echoes of my footsteps as I walk. Once I'm in a half-metre radius I stop, my feet planted together, my hands curling into fists. It's a picture of the family I used to have. My loving mother who would always take care of me, a strict father who would always discipline me, the man I wanted to please, then Itachi, my brother, the person I aspired to be like. I used to love him, but that love had died long ago. It was just an act, he even admitted it.

Tears sting the back of my head as I try not to let them fall, but I fail to do so. No one's here anyway, no one's going to see me. I let out shaky breaths I fall to my knees with a thud, my hands placed firmly on the ground in front of me. My screams and shouts are echoed out by the rain outside, my frustration on not being able to do anything that night, my frustration towards my brother for murdering our clan for his own ability.

 _Foolish little brother-_

"Shut up!" I whisper loudly under my wheezy breath. That night, those words make my blood boil. I want to kill him. I want him to suffer the same way he made our people suffer. I want revenge.

I stop screaming for a moment as I catch my breath. The wind then picks up, flowing through the crack in the window nearby. I freeze for a moment as I sense I'm not alone. Someone else is here.

I prop myself up on one knee, and stand up fully, still staring at the photograph in the frame. I wipe the tears from my face with my sleeve and exhale the breath I'd been holding in.

"Go away." I yell to whoever is here. It was silent for a while, but then I heard footsteps behind me. I peer over my shoulder, and stare at the dripping figure. I frown as she inches closer, her sandals creating noise each step she takes, not listening to my command.

"What part of go away don't you understand loser!" I yell louder. She still proceeds to walk. She's staring at the floor in front of her, still stepping towards me. I'm angered as she continues to ignore the words I say. I startle as she stops in front of me, and then takes another step. The expression of pure frustration seeps onto my face as I curl one of my hands into a fist, my nails digging deeply into the skin of my palm, making it bleed. The blood was now dripping onto the wooden planks beneath me. I now growl at her as I get annoyed.

"Come any closer and I'll punch you! You hear me Mayako!"

"Then do it." Her gaze shifts to me, and locks it. I widen my eyes in surprise as I see her face fully. Tears are streaming down her cheeks, her eyes a bit red and droppy, but she still keeps a smile planted on her.

"Then we can both be in pain."

 **SO CUTE!**

 **Hey guys! This chapter for me it was really hard to write and it's probably not the best one, but I hoped you liked it! Also, I'm going to be away for a while, maybe 3 weeks, and I'm not making this up, it's a huge school camping trip our school's doing and I'm really excited about it! Sorry you will have to wait even longer, but the holidays will be after our camp, so I'll hopefully have more free time as well!**

 **(Also, just going to reply to the reviews as well – Future Notebook)**

 **Hey** _ **PokemonTrainerAzure201**_ **! Thanks so much for your support! You're such a great friend, and I am so grateful that you are reading this even though you're not a Naruto fan! You rock!**

 _ **ANIIMEMANGALUV3R**_ **, just going to say I have a poll going at the moment on who wants them to be paired and who wants them to not be, so if you want to, and anyone else want to vote, just go to my profile page and do so!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for 2 things; one being the fact I have not uploaded in a while, the other for being a lazy idiot that can't be bothered to write for her followers, and I swear I will write** _ **once a week**_ **(Thursdays probably) at least, and try to make up for the time I've missed. It's just been hectic with school and stuff, but hopefully I will be back writing regularly, but once a week is my goal at the moment. Anyway, without further ado, here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for!**

 **Wait! Sorry, forgot to mention one more thing; I have set up a DeviantArt account as I love drawing fanart for my favourite stories, and will be drawing for this fanfiction, and if you have written a fanfiction, or would like some Fanart done, I'll can be your person for the job! My name is** _ **SakukeLeaf**_ **, check me out! Also, check out the poll on my fanfiction homepage. You want Mayako and Sasuke to be paired? Vote now!**

 _ **(2 weeks later)**_

 **Mayako's Perspective**

"Oi! Wake up!"

"Gah!"

I'm pretty sure the thump Naruto made when colliding with the floor could've be heard from all over the Leaf Village.

We both have a habit of oversleeping, but Naruto is WAY worse than me. He can sleep almost through anything, and the only time he actually gets up is when it is an important occasion, when it's the weekend because there is no academy, or when I kick him out of bed.

Or pour icy water onto him.

…

Or chuck him off the balcony.

...

What? I've only done it 13 times! Plus, it works!

I grab him by the back of the collar on his shirt and the rim of his pyjamas, and yank him up. I then walk towards the door that leads to the balcony, and kick it open. I then swing him a couple of times, and chuck him over the metal bars and watch as he plummets. He's only ever hit the ground once, he's woken mid- flight most of times, and some of the times he wakes up just when I am about to chuck him. I was feeling generous today, so I just kicked him out of bed. He wobbles a bit in mid-air before falling off his bed, landing face first, skidding towards my bed and banging into it in the process. I grin, placing my hands on my hips and leaning a tad forward for effect.

"Morning!" I say sweetly. His hands are now tightly grasping his face as he rolls around on the floorboards, his feet flailing around as he does so.

"I'm up! I'm up! … Argh, geez why are you so evil!" he shouted through his hands, making his voice muffled.

"What was that? Did you say you wanted me to chuck you off the balcony?"

"N-no, I'm good…" I sigh as I jump off the bed, and walk towards my brother. He swings his body upwards, and is now in a sitting position, his hands slowly retreating from his face, placing them onto the surface of the floor. I crouch down with both knees, now level with him, and pull at his cheek with my right hand. He looks up at me with a pouty and annoyed face, and lets out a grunt.

"Come on, let's get dressed and have some breakfast, then head to the academy." I grin. I then let go of his cheek and stand up, dusting off my pyjama shorts as I do so. As I head for the closet, I see out of the corner of my eye my brother standing up, using one of his knees and the end of my bed. He stretches out his back, and makes his way towards me. I open the closet door to reveal a range of clothes the old man has given us recently. I grab an orange jacket and a navy t-shirt along with some khaki pants with the bottoms rolled up, and chucked them at Naruto behind me, who is too slow to react to the clothes, or too lazy, I can't tell. He winces before they smack his face, making his head tilt back and lose his balance a bit. After he regains balance, he then walks back over to his bed like a zombie, and starts unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it onto the bed as well as his monster beanie as I like to call it. I have a beanie too, but it's resembles more of a fox than a monster. I have the same pyjamas as my brother, but it's too hot for me to sleep in them at the moment, so for my temporary solution to the hot weather, I just wear a t-shirt and baggy pants to whenever I sleep, or the day's clothes if I can be bothered to change into anything else.

I continue to look inside the closet, rustling through the clothes on the floor, and flicking through the ones I had been bothered to put on the hangers. I ended up choosing some baggy, light khaki (green) pants; the ends rolled up like Naruto's, and a plain, off-white t-shirt. I grab my stuff, and turn in the opposite direction, and walk over to my bed. When I turn around, Naruto is stripped down to his underwear, struggling to put his shirt on. I sigh as I bung my clothes onto my bed, and start undressing myself.

…

"Okay, we have ramen, ramen, or ramen." I say to Naruto, leaning backwards whilst holding onto the door handles of the fridge. Naruto walks up behind me with his hands in his pockets, and looks over my left arm to peer into the fridge which was half-filled with our favourite food. He then reaches into the fridge with his hand, his arm ducking under mine, and picks out a flavour; miso ramen. I decide to have the same, and find the same flavour, and close the fridge with my free hand.

After we ate our breakfast, we chucked the empty ramen cups in the bin, and grab everything we needed before we head off to the academy, and surprise! We might be on time for once!

…

The echoes of our sandals can be heard with the hundreds of others around the halls. I adjust my backpack as I keep on walking towards our classroom, making sure to bump into as many people as possible because why the hell not? They give me crap so I'll treat them like crap. I then turn towards the door to our classroom, Naruto right behind me. As I open the door, I hear the chats of our classmates, and no sensei telling them to shut up. As I walk in, I gaze around the classroom, and Naruto, now standing next to me does the same. Mainly everyone's here, including the jerk. _Wait a second…_ I say inwardly. _Sasuke's here but…_ Squeals and shouts could be heard from the hallway, the noise getting louder as they begin to come closer. I gulp.

"Naru- ah!" It was too late to warn my brother as the stampede of Sasuke's fan club rushes into the classroom. Naruto and I both fell down simultaneously, smacking the floor hard as the fan girls squealed, stomping on the both of us. It was almost never ending.

"Hey- ah! – There are-a! P-people down her-ouch!" I shouted in between each step that made contact with my body. After a couple more seconds, Naruto and I lay there half-dead in the middle of the doorway, dirt and footprint clearly visible on our clothes and skin. The fan girl voices and squeals began, and the arguments of who got to sit in the empty seat next to Sasuke. I don't get what all those idiots see in that jerk, I really don't. Anyway, when I snap out of my temporarily unconscious state, I prop myself on one knee, hoisting myself up. I let out a cough as I dust myself off, removing some of the stains in my clothes, even though I really don't care about the mess. As I hear a groan to my side, I glance down at Naruto, who reaches out in front of him with his hand for whatever reason, and smacks back into the floor, earning some confused looks from around the classroom. Ignoring my peers' gazes, I bend down slightly, and grab his hand, hoisting him to his feet with one pull. He wobbles a bit before regaining his balance, and starts to dust himself off. I glance around for empty seats, trying to block out the horrendous noise emitting from the fan girls as they continue to swoon over Sasuke. Instead of popping a vain, I sighed as I laid my eyes on two empty seats in the front row near the windows. _Awesome!_ I inwardly said to myself.

We head town the small flight of stairs, our eyes staring at our classmates as we make our way down. Shikamaru was sleeping; no surprise there. Chouji sitting next to him was eating crisps, no big surprise there either. The bug kid, I think his name was Shino or something, I can't remember. He doesn't speak often. He's standing at the back of the room, as well has Hinata, who was fidgeting with her fingers. Sakura and Ino were currently fighting on who got to sit in the empty seat next to Sasuke. Let's see, who else… well, that's all the classmates I can remember. Naruto takes the seat nearest to the window, and I slide in next to him, placing my arms on the wooden bench, resting my head in them similar to what Shikamaru was doing. I really wasn't in the mood for doing anything relating to me doing work. I sighed.

I daydreamed for a while, staring at the clock as time passes by, and was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts hearing the melodramatic gasps and shrieks of the fan girls. I sighed once more.

 _What happened now-eh?_ My brain paused for a moment as I turn my head in the direction of the noise, and widen my eyes as I stare at a certain looking jerk sitting next to me, his arms linked behind his back as he leans back onto the desk behind him. All eyes that were on Sasuke quickly shifted to me, some shocked, some extremely furious *cough* Fan girls *cough*. Naruto was as dumbstruck as I. I jumped out of my shocked look, and jumped into one of complete confusion, and an emotion called "What the actual hell, get as far away from me as possible before I get killed or I kill you!" As more piercing glares were sent my way, shrunk down into my arms, and look at Sasuke again, my face now scrunched up and furious.

"What are you trying to do? Get me killed?!" I whisper angrily at the jerk.

"I'd rather sit next to you idiots than the idiots over there." Sasuke explains in his cool manner, glancing over at the fan girls, who look heart broken.

*Shatter*

… Literally.

"Okay class settle down and take your seats!" Iruka sensei's voice boomed across the entire room. Oh thank god, Iruka you are a life saver! The fan girls gloomily squish onto the spare seats around the classroom, and anyone else who was standing up as sensei made his way down to his desk at the front of the classroom. Everyone had become silent, the only noise that was being made were the sound of our sensei's sandals echoing throughout the classroom. Iruka sensei then glances around the classroom until his eyes landed on me and Sasuke. Please just leave it as a shocked expression-

"Strange, I thought you two hated each other." Iruka sensei thought outloud, drawing attention once to me again.

"We do." Sasuke and I said simultaneously, sending each other matching irritable glances. Iruka sensei then does something unexpected; he sends us a smile, then a double wink. My face turned as red as it could get, and I could see a bit on Sasuke's out of the corner of my eye.

Sasuke stands up, moving to the other side of the room, trying to rid himself of what our sensei just did. I, however, casually walked over to where Naruto was sitting, who was still too dumbfounded so see what Iruka sensei did. I then opened the window, and jumped out of it, completing a somersault before landing on the ground underneath me. I look up, and see Naruto jumping straight down seconds after, landing with a bit of a thud. Ignoring Iruka's orders to get our buts back inside, we both headed off in the opposite direction, my face still fuming with embarrassment.

…

Naruto and I had spent the entire day running from Jounin who have been trying to capture us, but gave up the hunt as school was nearing to the end, so there was really no point. We ended up at the public park where Naruto and I normally hang out together, and sometimes with some boys in our class. We had been there for a while, taking turns pushing each other on the swings, and chatting with each other. Naruto was currently pushing me on the swing, us talking about random topics.

"Hey May?" He asked, his face turning a bit serious. I look back as he continues to push against my back.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"When we painted the village the other week, what happened when Sasuke and you took off?" He asked, his face flooding with curiosity. I flinch a bit before answering him. I look down at my feet as they swung to and fro in the wind. Sasuke and I, we made an agreement not to tell anyone what happened that day. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, not even Naruto. What we said there stays there. Nothing changed between us; we still acted the same way towards each other. Jerks have feelings, but he was still a jerk.

"Well, I lost track of him, and when it started raining, I went to Ichirakus to stay dry from the rain." I paused for a bit to let Naruto take the lie in. "We were lucky weren't we that it rained!" I say cheerfully, changing the mood. His face then beamed at me as he continued to push me on the swing, the chains beginning to screech.

"Yeah! We got a lucky break!" He grinned. I smile back at him, then turn my attention to the front as I prepare to jump off. As it reached its highest point, I let go of the chains, and push myself off the seat as I go flying off the swing. I landed firmly of my feet as I look back at Naruto, who is now standing 8 meters apart from me.

"I think that's a new record!" I shout to him, cupping my hands over my mouth. He pouts as we rushes over and draws a line with a stick in the ground, measuring how far of the distance I jumped.

"Hey guys." Naruto and I both turn our attention to the familiar lazy voice that belonged to none other than Shikamaru. As he walks up the steps, he waves one lazy hand at us. I smile along with Naruto, but turn my expressions to neutral when I see two figures trailing behind him. As they all stood at the edge of the top stairs, I could see them clearly.

"Hey." Kiba uninterestedly greeted with his hands in his pockets.

"Baark!" I notice Kiba's dog on the top of his head, wagging his tail frantically whilst panting at the same time.

"Hello!" Another classmate of ours said, carrying a bag of nearly empty barbeque chips. Most likely Chouji. Yeah that's Chouji. Naruto and I avert our attention to Shikamaru, who is getting ready to speak.

"Not to be a drag or anything, but can we hang out for a bit? We have nothing better to do." Shikamaru asks, shrugging his shoulders in the process. I gleam brightly as Naruto is still processing the proposal.

"Yeah, sure!" I say, smiling brightly. I glance over at Naruto, who is giving me the biggest grin I have seen in ages. He's happy, and now I'm ecstatic. The trio make their way over to where we are, and stop in front of us, Shikamaru peering down at the 14 scattered lines parallel to one another.

"So what do you want to do?"

…

We've all played for two hours, from the swing game to the game we are playing now; truth or dare. We are all sitting in a circle, laughing our heads off at Shikamaru's impression of Iruka. As we regain our breath, we return to our cross-legged state, now Shikamaru's turn to ask someone. His eyes land on me. Dammit.

"Mayako, Truth or Dare." He asks. I was willing to do Dare this time around, but if Shikamaru's asking, I'm gonna go with

"Truth." I reply. He raises an eyebrow before leaning onto his hand, his elbow resting on his knee. He thinks for a moment before giving me a question.

"Sasuke. What do you think of him, and do you like him?"

"Hey! That's two questions!"

"That's your truth."

I let out a small scowl as I think of some answers. Kiba, Chouji, and Naruto are all looking at me with curiosity, probably all thinking on what I going to respond with. I scrunch up my face.

"Sasuke… He may be top of the class but he is a massive jerk. He's a bastard who thinks he is greater than everyone else. I really hate him!" I emphasize 'really'. My expression then changes as I realise I have missed an important point out. Even though I don't want to admit it, it is Truth or Dare. I have to say the Truth.

"But… at the same time." Everyone is still listening to what I have to say.

"I kinda wanna be friends with him, even though he's a jerk." Shikamaru takes in what I have said, whilst Kiba and Chouji ponder a bit. Naruto has the same feelings, but won't admit them. He looks at me knowingly as I wait for Shikamaru's response.

"Do you like him?" He speaks.

"What?" Not hearing what he had said.

"You didn't answer the other part. Do you like him?" He asks again.

"HELL NO! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I yell, both embarrassed and angry. Naruto, Kiba and Chouji laugh as Shikamaru looks at me weirdly. When the others settle down, he gives me a smile.

"You're definitely different from the other girls." He said lazily before leaning back onto the ground. As I was about to respond, I was cut off by voices I did not recognise.

"Shikamaru! Come on, let's go!"

"Heehee, come on Chouji , you too!"

"Kiba! Get your ass over here! I told you to be home half an hour ago young man!"

Shikamaru and Chouji smile over their shoulders to look at the figures, whilst Kiba gulps before scurrying to get away from the woman approaching him with the intent to kill. He jumped over the fence that led into the forest with his dog still on his head, mumbling a goodbye as the woman chases after him. We all sweatdropped as we quickly waved him goodbye. Shikamaru leans up, and stands up from the ground, now holding his hand out to Chouji.

"Come on Chouji, we should get going." Shikamaru told his friend, who grabs his hand for support. "Coming dad!" Shikamaru yelled louder at the man who resembled him. I'm guessing the other man was Chouji's dad, and the woman who was chasing Kiba was his mum. Shikamaru turns around to me and Naruto before he runs off.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow. School's a drag." He smiled before rushing off with Chouji to their parents. As they walk down the stairs, they hold their father's hands. I look over in Naruto's direction, to see him almost about to break. That happiness I saw in him was gone. Just like me, I guess he wanted to fill the love of a parent. I lifted my left hand up to place on his shoulder, and smiled when he looked in my direction.

"Let's go home." I said. He stood there for a moment before smiling himself, taking my hand from his shoulder, and put it in his own, squeezing it tightly.

"Yeah."

 **And there we go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think, and also don't forget to favourite and fallow this story, it'll make my day! Anyways, I will see you all next Thursday with another chapter!**

 **(Also, if you read my story Blended, I'll be posting a chapter in a couple of days!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I told you guys I'd give you another chapter, and I meant it because you are ALL AWESOME! 230 fricken people have viewed it just from a couple days ago, and have reached almost 1300 views! It might not seem a lot to you, but god it seems a lot to me, and I just wanna say thank you for that :)**

 **Anyways, before we get into the chapter, I'm just going to review some reviews**

 _ **Arianna Le Fray:**_ **I have something already planned for when or if they become genin, and as for the chains I'll keep that in mind! Thanks for the review :)**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Thank you so much for your kind words, you made me so happy that you found my story awesome! I hope that you will continue to read it and love it!**

 _ **Serenity10116:**_ **I'm updating… now! Thank you for your reviews as well!**

 **Okay, without further ado, here is Chapter 5!**

 _ **(1 month later)**_

 **Mayako's Perspective**

" _H-Help! Please!" I try to yell, but I can't find my voice._

 _I run as fast as my little legs can take me through the never ending forest. I weave in and out of the abnormally large trunks and branches, trying to escape from the jonin after me. I don't know what I've done, but they want me dead, and I'm scared. My heart is thumping through my chest, my legs starting to give out more and more with each step I take. I look back at the darkness, noticing the ninjas are closing on me inch by inch. Their eyes glare through the dark, piercing through my soul._

 _I want to scream, but I can't._

 _I want to get away, but I can't._

 _I'm scared, I'm alone._

 _I catch a glimpse of light up ahead. My pace slowed down dramatically as I try to reach for it. I gasp loudly for air as my lungs start to fail._

 _I then stopped completely. Unbearable pain throbbed throughout my entire body for a second, and then became numb. My hand held over my chest started to feel warm. I forced myself to look down. There was a lot of blood._

 _My blood._

 _I trembled in fright. A dozen ninjas surrounded me as my body went limp; they started closing in on me, all of them calling out horrible comments and names. I fall onto the ground, blood now trickling out of my mouth as I sputter wheezy breaths. My breathing then suddenly hitched, and it stopped. Everything stopped._

 _Then everything went dark, and all I could hear was my heartbeat._

 _Ba-bum._

 _Ba-bum…_

 _..._

 _B-a….._

… _._

My lungs filled with air as my eyes shot open. I lunged forward, heavily breathing in the oxygen. My eyes scan the room as I try to calm down my breathing. As my eyes adjust to the dark, I realised I was in the bedroom, scattered clothes near the closet, one of my pillows on the floor. I stare down at my hands gripping the ends of the sheets, droplets of sweat dropping from my face onto the blankets.

 _Just a nightmare…_ I whisper inwardly. I clench the ends of my sheets as my hands turn into fists. _But it felt so real._

Every night is a nightmare, because I never have any dreams. But this one was different. I could normally point out if it was just a nightmare. It felt too real. I was breathing, I was running, I was killed. The blood felt real, the pain felt real, and my frightened state still lingered even though I'm now awake.

"You too huh?" Naruto questioned. My brother's voice distracted me from my thoughts, also almost startling me. My heavy breathing finally stops as I turn my head in his direction to look at him. His monster beanie is lopsided, and a button on his shirt is undone. He is lying on his side, facing me with his head resting on his arm, the other lying across his body. I give him a small smile to match his.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm alright." I say, still smiling.

"Well, you don't look alright to me." He answers, looking at me with concern. I send him back a questioning look.

"Why do you think that?" I ask him.

"Well, for starters." He puts his sentence on hold as he lunges out of bed, then starts to make his way over to me, his footsteps almost silent.

"You're crying. You never cry." He squats down, lifting his left hand up to my face to wipe away the tears I didn't know were there.

"You also look like you've just seen, like, a bunch of ghosts!" He chuckles beside me. I wish I could share the same fake laughter. He awkwardly stops when he realises I'm not laughing with him. He then gives me a sad smile.

"Hey, you wanna talk about it?" He asks. He makes me scooch over, and climbs into the bed with me, pulling some of the covers onto his lap. I lean over, and lie on his shoulder, and listen to the silence of the night.

"What was yours about?" I ask him. He ponders for a moment before responding.

"Zombie ninjas… they were terrifying." A shiver travelled down his spine as he recalls his dream. I giggle at that.

"Tell me yours." He says in a curious tone. I sigh as I look straight in front of me.

"Same as you, I guess, without the zombie part. They were after me, and when they cornered me, they killed me. Before I was killed, I could hear the horrible things people call us, and before that, when I was running, their glares… they were ice cold. Then when I ran out of breath, everything went dark, and all I could hear was my heartbeat." I recall.

"…woah." Was all Naruto could muster. You could hear the astonishment and horror in his voice.

"The worst part was that it felt so real, the blood, the pain, everything." I explain. Naruto's eyes were fixated on me the whole time.

"That's way worse than zombie ninja's" He says, and we sat in silence once more. After a minute of two, Naruto breaks that silence.

"You want me to sleep with you tonight? I know we haven't done it in a while and, uh…" His voice trailed off as he looks away, blushing, his free hand scratching the back of his head childishly. I pull myself off of him, and look at him for a moment. I then smile as I reach out one of my hands to adjust his monster beanie, pulling on the side nearest to me back in position.

"Yeah, I would like that." I agree, chuckling at his reaction. My brother then turns around swiftly, and smiles. He then leans to the side, over the bed frame, attempting to grab the pillow that was on the ground. After trying for the third time, he manages to snatch it from the floor, and places it behind him for his head to rest on. He shuffles down into the blankets, and then rolls over towards me, sending me the hugest grin with his arms open wide. I put a grin on my face as well as I shuffle over towards him, he doing the same until his arms were wrapped around me. I snuggle into his pyjama top as he rests his head over mine. We hadn't done this in ages; it was nice to do this again, though normally it's the other way around, since he's the one who normally had the pretty bad nightmares.

"Goodnight May."

"Goodnight Naruto."

…

I slept alright actually, well, until morning. I was awake before Naruto, who had spread himself out all over the bed, and somehow got onto the other side of me, so I was now lying on the edge of the bed, trying my hardest not to fall off. He was snoring and drooling as well. I really hope that's not genetic, but whatever. I tried to stay silent so I wouldn't wake him up, but god had other plans for me. Out of nowhere, Naruto sprung up onto his feet, the forcefulness of him pushing me off the bed; make me slam into the planks of our floor. He was peering around the room, eyeing at everything suspiciously whilst remaining in a battle stance.

"Come at me zombies…" His eyes then landed on me, snapping him out of his mid-dream trance.

"Eh?"

I roll over so I'm facing upside, then push myself up on my elbows, then moving one of my hands to my face to inspect the damage. There's definitely gonna be a bruise on the top of my forehead.

"Idiot… Now I remember why we don't sleep in the same bed anymore…" I say as I look up at him, recalling the last time we slept in the same bed. Our awkward moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. We both looked in the direction of the door, then back at each other, confused. Naruto then jumps off the bed, running out of the bedroom and towards the door. I follow soon after as I helped myself up off the ground, and jogged out of the bedroom door, and towards Naruto, who had just opened it a slight bit to see who it is.

"Huh, Iruka sensei? What are you doing here?" I hear Naruto question the person at the door.

"What? Sensei's here?" I ask Naruto. He leans back, holding his grip on the door and the door frame. Naruto then turns around to me and nods his head up and down. I then make my over in the direction of Naruto and the door, and move my brother out of the way to see. He stumbles a bit before regaining balance, and eyes me before returning to where he was, just looking over me as I peer out of the door. I glance at sensei before speaking.

"Why are you here sensei?" I question half polite, half rude.

"We need to have a little chat-"

"Goodbye."

"Wha-HEY!-" I cut him off as I slam the door on him.

"What ya do that for?" Naruto asks calmly.

"I don't wanna have a pep talk at 6 in the morning." I brush my hands together, and start to walk away from the door, placing my hands behind my head, linking my fingers though each other and my hair. I then hear the door burst open, startling me as I freeze in my tracks.

"I have a key you know, Mayako." Iruka says in a demonized voice.

"Damn that old man…" I whisper under my breath.

"… That's pretty creepy sensei." Naruto points out behind me. I then hear Iruka sigh.

"What am I going to do with you two…"

…

"Are you two even listening!"

"Yeah, yeah, no skipping school anymore, got it." Iruka Sensei sighs at my words. We are all sitting at our little square table, sensei giving us a full on lecture about skipping classes and not turning up at the academy. It just went in one ear and out the other really. Sensei puts his head in his hands as Naruto and I look in the opposite direction, not interested in his speech in the slightest.

"Okay, how about I make this a little more interesting." That caught both of our attention, both of our sets of eyes looking at our sensei.

"If you two are at school every weekday, I'll treat you guys to Ichiraku Ramen. Here are the rules; for 4 weekdays you are at the academy, 1 bowl each. And all 5 days, 3 bowls each. And at the end of the week, I'll treat you. So, how about it?" Sensei then holds out a hand, wanting one of us to shake it. We eye each other sceptically, our glances shifting from each other to Iruka.

This is some serious business.

Naruto shrugs, indicating I should make the decision. I cross my arms and close my eyes, thinking about the deal Iruka has offered.

"Are you serious?" I ask, lifting an eyebrow.

"Dead serious." He replies with a straight face.

After thinking about it for a moment, I nodded towards my brother, telling him telepathically we should agree to the deal. I mean, we are talking about free ramen here! I then stand up, the chair I was sitting on creaking across the floorboards as it shifts underneath me. I then lean over the table top, and grab sensei's hand, and shake it firmly. He then smiles at me, and I send him my foxy grin. I dub it a foxy grin because that's the only animal I can compare myself to. As I let go, I walk around to the back of my chair and push it in as Sensei gets up to leave.

"Now that that's settled, I'll see you two in the classroom quarter to then."

"Eh?" Naruto and I both say in unison.

"…It's Wednesday…" Sensei replies, completely dumfounded by our forgetfulness.

"WHAT?!" We both said in unison, again.

"I thought it was Sunday!" I yelled, running towards the bedroom closet to find something to wear.

… Hey, I know you're laughing at me, shut up.

"Aaahh! I thought it was Friday, and we could just skip school!" Naruto yelled from where he was standing, grasping his head.

"Hey! What about the deal we just made Naruto?!" I could hear Sensei question my brother.

"What! You said we get one bowl each if we are in there for 4 days anyway!"

"Come on, we don't have time!" I shout, running towards Naruto, yanking him by the collar, and dragging him away from Iruka sensei, who was sweatdropping from our reactions, particularly mine. I see out of the corner of my eye, sensei placing his hands in his pockets, and make his way out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Damn there's no clothes! It was your turn to do the washing!" I shout, earning a look from Naruto.

"You know I don't do that stuff!"

"Then what are we gonna wear?!"

"Hey, c-can you let go of me?! Y-you're choking me!"

…

"Okay." Sensei sighs, frustration in his tone. "I gave you too enough time to get ready…"

"Yeah, and we're here." I say blankly.

"Then explain to me why you two are still in your PYJAMAS!" He shouts angrily, his voice booming across the entire classroom. We both stare at him in complete boredom, still tired from the early wakeup call.

"Her fault."

"His fault." We both said, accusingly pointing our fingers at the other.

Sensei grinds his teeth together with a smile, also sending us both an intense glare.

"I don't care whose fault it is! THIS SCHOOL IS NOT YOUR BEDROOM!" He yells once more in our direction.

"Might as well be." I say underneath my breath, looking in the direction of Shikamaru, who is sleeping soundly in the corner of the room.

"Damn, I forgot to bring my pillow..." Naruto groans as he slumps back in his seat. Sensei sighs once more.

"You two…"

I look back at out sensei, who I can tell is trying to keep his temper intact. He then draws his attention away from us, and takes in a deep breath before regaining his composure.

"Alright, let's just get this day over with…"

Blah, blah, blah, that's all I heard from him throughout the day. Nothing sensei was saying or doing was interesting, so I zoned out the majority of the day, except for the times he told Naruto or I off for not paying attention. I paid more attention to what was going on out of the window I was sitting next to than what boring lectures sensei was giving us. I was glancing at the training grounds and the villagers passing by with their children.

I always wondered what it would be like to have a mother, or a father. I always wondered why brother and I are treated like trash, why we are hated. I hate being hated. I want to be loved.

The class's bell distracts be from my thoughts as Iruka sensei finishes his sentence on ninja rules and stuff, and dismisses the class. All the children barrelled out the door, saying their goodbyes to one another. Sasuke is followed by a pack of fangirls, much to his dismay. I also wonder how he deals with that crap.

I yawn, stretching my arms behind my head, then place them on the table as a support to stand up. Once I'm out of my seat, I follow Naruto wearily up the stairs, and out of the door, which we shut behind us as we were the last ones out. The hallway was basically empty as we walked down towards the exit, our arms swaying beside us, and the only sounds echoing are our sandals clanking against the wooden floor. Naruto places both his hands in his pockets while I lace mine behind me head as we walked down the corridor quietly.

Naruto eyed me from the corner of his eye, which I saw from the corner of mine. He rolled his eyes, opening his mouth a couple of times, then closing it. I sigh, knowing he wanted to tell me something.

"Speak." I command, now looking at Naruto.

"You know me too well… Okay, I found out recently that I have a crush on someone!" His face starts to burn a bit. I stop walking, and focus on my brother, who is acting weirdly. He had never had a crush before, so this was shocking.

"You do?" I ask, speaking my mind.

"Yeah!" He replies a little too enthusiastically.

"Well, spit it out! Who is it?!" I chuckle playfully, nudging his shoulder for the added effect. His cheeks are now bright red as he sends me an embarrassed smile.

"It's Sakura!" He tells me. I think for a moment as I begin walking again, Naruto catching up to my side. The light of the setting sun blinds us both as we continue to walk out of school property. I'm not a big fan of Sakura to be honest. She doesn't like me, nor Naruto for that matter. She's pretty, I admit that, but she isn't nice at all.

"Doesn't Sakura have the biggest crush on Sasuke though?" I ask him.

"Yeah, that's what sucks…" I was about to say something to cheer him up, but was interrupted by a forceful push, which was so sudden that it made me stumble, and fall backwards onto the ground, slightly skidding backwards. I coughed as the air in my lungs rushed out of me.

"Mayako! Are you alright?" Naruto grabs me by the hand gently, and helps me up to my feet, myself wincing at the grazes on my body. He looks at me for a moment before shifting his gaze to the five figures in front of us, his expression changing into an angry one. I couldn't make out who they were; the sun's light was too bright, only letting us see their silhouettes.

"What was that for?!" He growls angrily at whoever was there.

"Oops! Sorry losers!" The middle kid said in a sarcastic tone. The other kids snicker beside him as I dust off my now dirty pyjamas.

"We're not losers!" Naruto defends, throwing his free hand out in front from one side to the other.

"Yeah you are! You're worthless! You can't do anything right! You can't even dress right!" A boy yells back in a snarly tone, stepping forwards towards us. I frown at his statement.

"I can't believe you guys are trying to be ninjas, just give up!" The guy on the far right growls. I snap my heads towards him.

"Why don't you just do this village a favour and bug off, like the insects you are, you freaks!" Another one sneers.

They all then growled with laughter. Anger boiled up inside me as I approached them, my hands clenching into fists, the fingers driving into my palm. They stopped their horrendous laughing, and stare at me, their glares piercing. I didn't let that get to me as I step closer, my teeth grinding against each other. I am now standing inches away from the middle kid, whose stare was one of the bully's.

"Yes, we may be weak, we may be losers." I say in a monotone voice straight to his face. He smirks, place a hand on his hip.

"But," I scrunch up my face as I pull my arm back, and give him a full on knuckle sandwich.

"We are not worthless! And we're not freaks!" A tear makes its way down my cheek as I watch the boy in front of me topple over in pain. I glance over at the guy on the far right.

"And for the record," I pause the sentence as I lunge at the other guy with all my might, swivelling my body in sync with my fist, pulling it behind my head, and sending it right to his stomach. The impact was enough to leave him winded.

"We are gonna be future hokage! We are NEVER gonna give up! We are Naruto and Mayako Uzumaki! REMEMBER IT!"

…

Long-story short, it did not end well. Like most of the time we end up fighting, we lost. It makes me angry I can't even stick up for myself when I need to most. It's dark out now, the only light now illuminating is the moon's.

Blood trickles from my mouth as I try to pull myself together. With much effort, I manage to sit up, my back and arms aching with agony. We hadn't been beaten up this badly in a while. We both managed to stay out of the way of people who abused us, who wanted us gone. But we can't avoid it, no matter what we do.

I lift my hand up to my face, wiping the blood from my mouth. I look towards Naruto, who was unconscious from the fight. He was in worse condition than me. He interfered with the fight, and took most of their punches and kicks. I attempt many times to lift myself off the ground, until I finally got myself up. I limp over in my brother's direction, and peer down at his sleeping body.

Out of all the things I hate, this is what I hate the most. I almost cry when I see him in this state.

If you were to beat the crap out of one of us, you're hurting the both of us. With my thoughts tangles with my emotions, I use my remaining strength to lift Naruto up onto my back, piggyback style. His arms flop over my shoulders as his feet tangle behind mine. His head leans against mine as I use my hands to help support his weight.

"Don't worry, when we get home, I'll fix you up." I say to Naruto, who replied with silence. I slowly start to walk, my eyes starting to get watery after a couple of steps.

But I hold back the tears.

There is no need for them anyway. This isn't the worst that has happened.

…

I walk in a daze, but I was snapped out of it when I felt a rock hit my already bruised skin. I winced a bit, but I didn't react, I just kept walking.

Home wasn't too far from here, just around a corner or two if I follow this path. Another stone made an impact with my little body, hitting me in the head. I glanced over at a flushed looking man with a sake bottle in one of his hands, and pebbles in the other. The guy's completely drunk. I look away from him, and focus on getting Naruto home safely. He continued to throw them at Naruto and I until he lost his footing, and fell down in laughter. As I approached the corner I needed to turn at, I caught a glimpse of a kid my age walking the opposite way we were heading. As he walked towards a street light, I noticed who it was, but didn't react. I didn't have the energy to. He had his hands in his pockets, and was gazing up at the sky, no emotion showing on his face.

 _Why do we always see each other at our worst…_

Yeah, it was Sasuke; I mean who else could it be?! Of course out of all the people I wanted to run into, it had to be him. Thanks god, I definitely need him here.

He then peered over in my direction right as we were next to each other, and stops in his tracks, wide eyed. I continue to walk forward, taking shaking steps as my knees were ready to give out. I catch out of the corner of my eye him turning around, now the top half of his body twisted and facing me. My breath then hitches for a bit as I stumble, my legs no longer wanting to work. This feels a bit like the nightmare I had last night.

Except the difference here is that this is reality.

First I fell onto my knees with a thud, by body no longer supporting the weight of itself and Naruto. I was ready for the impact, but it never came. It took effort to open my eyes again. I opened one, and noticed I was inches away from the ground.

"Are you okay?" I hear Sasuke say in a monotone voice.

Wait?

Did he just ask me if I was okay? Did he just stop me from falling?!

This day is just getting weirder, but every day is pretty much like this so I guess it's normal.

"T-Thanks." I was shocked by the sound of my voice as it sounded nothing like it should. I then started to cough hoarsely as I choked on the air entering the wrong pipe. As I start to breathe properly, I looked to the side and saw Sasuke's beside mine, his hand reached out across my stomach. I then tilted my head up, and saw the look on his face. I couldn't pinpoint what his expression was actually; the closest to it would probably be a mix of a blank one with a sad one, with a hint of anger and frustration. I suddenly began to grow drowsy, my brain wanting to shut down. Eventually, my brain won the fight, and I slowly drifted off into nothingness.

 **And, done! I actually was going to post this on Thursday, but as you can see, I didn't, but hey, I still got it up within the week. Anyways, I'm not so sure about the second half of this chapter, so if you can, please tell me if you like it or not, and I'll change it if you don't like it :)**

 **Also, in case you haven't noticed, I'm doing sections at a time, as in each chapter (except 2 and 3), there is a mini time skip or a massive one. I'll tell you at the start of the story if there is a massive one at the start of the story, which might be coming soon :)**

 **Anyways, hope you guys have a good day, and I'll see you all next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

… **I guess the week thing didn't work out.**

 **Hey guys, I just want to give you guys a MASSIVE apology!**

 **I'm so sorry for not uploading for so long! My computer is pretty old, and my Word would not open, and my computer keeps on crashing. But for some reason, it has decided to word (thank god!), and I am writing this chapter now! Thank you for waiting so patiently and thank you for every one of you who have followed, reviewed, and favourited this story!**

 **Also, I mentioned in a previous chapter about the mini time skips, and I've gone through the chapters and have typed at the top of each chapter how many months or week's difference there is between the chapters. Then hopefully it will make a bit more sense!**

 **Anyways, let's get on with Chapter 6 shall we!**

 _ **(3 months later)**_

 **Mayako's Perspective:**

It's around 7 in the morning, and I'm lying silently in my bed, examining the strokes of sunlight piercing through the curtains out of the corner of my eyes, my expression blank as I stare unconsciously at nothing. Normally I'd be kicking Naruto out of bed, getting ready for another day, and preparing myself for boredom, but I'm not going to the academy today. Sensei can yell at me all he wants, but nothing he says will make me leave this apartment.

Not even Ichiraku's Ramen would tempt me to move an inch out of that front door, and that's saying something.

The first reason is because I really can't be stuffed to go through another day at school since Naruto and I have been keeping sensei's promise, and have attended school every day this week. My brain has malfunctioned from the boring lectures and theory lessons we've been having, and it has left on vacation today.

The second being that today is October 10th, our 7th birthday.

The old man told me a while back that a birthday is supposed to be a happy day, where people gather together to celebrate the day you were born. I believed him back then; I thought that he was right.

But he couldn't have been more wrong. Naruto and I had found that out the hard way. We were only 4 at the time, it was horrible. That day had scarred me for the rest of my life.

Both mentally and physically.

I shift my gaze to the right, now staring at Naruto's bed on the other side of the room. His blanket sheets were scattered, half on the mattress, half on the floorboards beneath. One of the pillows left on the floor near the foot of the bed frame, the other in the upper corner of the wall, part of it scrunched into the small gap between his bed and the wall. I realised one thing was missing from the bed; Naruto. I jumped out of bed, the sheets went flying, and I went into full panic mode.

 _Naruto isn't stupid enough to leave this house today, is he?!_ The question I asked myself was the only thing that was ringing in my head as a searched the room top to bottom, my eyes frantically looking for my brother. Covers went flying, pillows were thrown, by the time I realised he wasn't in the room, the bedroom has turned into a tip. I started to breathe heavily now. He always woke me up first if he was to ever wake up before me.

"Where are you?!" I whispered to myself, trying to swallow a lump in my throat. My eyes then fixated on the bedroom door. He's got to be in the apartment! A flow of adrenaline rushed through my body as I made my way to the door. I took a hold of the doorknob, and yanked the door wide open. I ran out with a skid, placed myself, and took off towards the bathroom. I was now running. I was scared. My breathing became even faster coming to the realisation that what if he wasn't in the house. When I got to the bathroom door, I didn't even think to knock; I just swung the door with so much force, I think I made have made a hole in the wall. My eyes quickly searched the room.

He's not here.

My breath hitched for a second. I didn't even close the door. I turned on my heels, and bolted down the hallway and ran as fast as my legs would take me into the kitchen. I couldn't hear my footsteps before, but now they rang loudly in my ears. My heart was ready to thump out of my chest each anticipating second I couldn't see Naruto.

 **Naruto's Perspective:**

Since it was our birthday, I decided it would be nice if I made breakfast, and we could eat together when she wakes up. May was fast asleep; I didn't want to disturb her. But now I wished I did. I had just finished making our favourite ramen with some sliced fruit on the side when I heard footsteps banging against the wooden floorboards - which I assumed were hers. My head turned towards the wall parallel to our bedroom, my eyes fixated on the door. A racket was made, and it sounded like things were being thrown every 5 seconds. I washed my hands in the sink, the cold water sending a shiver up my spine. Actually, I don't think it was the water.

I flicked my fingers, water spraying in random places, and then turned the faucet off; the gushing water became drips of water, then nothing. I walked over the tea towel, and dried my hands, not moving my gaze an inch. I then walked over towards the door, which slowly turned into a sprint.

My hand was on the doorknob, but just as I was about to swing it open, I was pulled forcefully forward. My legs started tripping over each other, trying to regain my balance, but before I could do that I was almost completely knocked out from a brutal blow to the stomach.

A thud on the floor later, I opened my eyes slowly, disregarding the pain in my stomach, and look up at Mayako, who was lying on top of me, wheezing. She then halts her breath, and places her hands on the ground, using her arms for support. Mayako looks at me, and a wave of relief seemed to have flowed through her system. I gave her an awkward smile. She then collapsed, and weaves her arms under my body to hug me. I am really confused, but I returned her hug none the less. He stayed in that position for a minute, lying very uncomfortably on the floor.

"You scared me." Mayako whispers, breaking the silence.

"Huh? How did I-" I stop hallway though my sentence, shutting up. I really am an idiot. I should've never gotten out of bed.

"Sorry." I hug her tighter, realising the reason she is scared. She has the right to be. That day shook her up more than me.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

I smile. "Happy Birthday."

…

 **Mayako's Perspective:**

"Sorry 'bout earlier."

"Don't mention it. It's just a scratch on the cheek." He paused to point to his scratch. "It kinda looks like I got another whisker mark!" He exclaims. I chuckle. We're sitting quite quietly at the kitchen table, eating the breakfast Naruto has made, which is really good. I didn't know he knew how to cook ramen without boiling it, even though all you have to do is put it in the microwave. I'm only saying that because he almost burnt the house down trying to make ramen. It was kind of funny.

"Man it's hot today, mind if I take my shirt off?" He asks, flailing his pyjama collar, interrupting my daydream.

"Nup, go ahead." I reply. He hops off of the chair he was sitting on, landing with a bit of a thud. He then unbuttons his shirt, and ties it around his waist with a knot. He then stretches his arms.

"Ah, that feels better!" He yawns, and I slurp the rest of my noodles, and gulp the rest of the delicious juice. Man, it's so good! I pat my stomach with my hand, and then reach my other hand across the table to grab the last piece of fruit.

"Geez, I'm stuffed!" I say, plopping the piece of apple into my mouth. Naruto smiles before grabbing the empty ramen containers and the dirty plate where the cut up fruit used to be. He turns around, and makes his way towards the bins. Once he is there, he forces his foot onto the peddle twice before he can get the bin lid to correspond with his actions. He then plonks the ramen cups into the bin. He then makes his way over to the sink to place the plate along with the other dishes and cutlery that need cleaning. While he does this, I get a clear view of his back. I didn't want to look at it.

"Naruto." My mood dropped a bit as he turned around to listen.

"Could you put your shirt back on?" I didn't want to see them.

"Yeah, sure." I didn't want to see those scars. At that moment, the front door knocks. He look at each other for a bit, and the door knocks again.

"Probably Iruka Sensei. You can answer it May. I'm gonna go put on a singlet. Should've worn one to begin with." He smiles, then makes his way to the bedroom, his footsteps mainly silent. My chair screeches backwards as my arms push against the edge of the table. I hop out of my seat, and walk up to the front door that is a couple of metres away from the kitchen. I place my hands against the door, and lean forward, and peep through the peep hole. Sure enough it's Iruka Sensei. I frown as I open the door slightly, and look up at sensei, who seems to be angry.

"Naruto and I aren't going to the academy today, if you have a problem with that Sensei, you can deal with it." I go to slam the door, but it would budge after a second as Iruka is holding it open with his hand.

"Do you treat everyone like this?!" He asks semi-politely as a vein pops out of the top of his head. I turn to him and stare at his eyes.

"No, just you."I tell him blankly.

"You LITTL-" He takes a deep breath, and sighs. "Look, I didn't come here to argue. I came here to drop off some gifts." I stop trying to close the door, and look at him with a confused expression. He doesn't normally get us presents. It is only then I realise one of my classmates is standing next to him. I blink.

"Shikamaru?" I ask, puzzled.

"Yo." I look down, and in his hands is a present.

"Heard it was you and Naruto's birthday from Sensei, so I got you guys a gift. And no, I actually came here voluntarily, unlike him." Shikamaru jerks his thumb, and points down the hall. I then realise Sensei is holding a rope, which he pulls towards him, and what do you know, you know what, you guys can probably guess who it is.

"That. Is the funniest thing I have seen all day." I say quite blankly, but I wasn't lying. Seeing Sasuke tied up was pretty damn funny.

"I thought you'd need the company, so I brought you classmates who were-" Sasuke muffled under the duct tape place across his mouth, and Iruka tugs on the sturdy rope. "WILLINGLY going to keep you company! Isn't that right Sasuke!" It wasn't a question, so Sasuke didn't answer.

"Hey May, whose at the-" He cuts his sentence off as he peers over my head, and gets a good look at Sasuke.

"Oh my GOD!" Naruto falls onto the floor, crippled with laughter. Sasuke scowl can be heard through the duct tape, and tries to break free of the rope holding his hands and feet captive, but to no avail. He grunts, and jerks his head backwards and smacks it against the front door opposite ours, which has no one living in it at the moment.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to decide what to do." Iruka Sensei says, and hands the rope over to me. He then disperses into thin air without a trace. Naruto has now recovered after his laughter session.

"Hey can I have the rope?" He asks.

"Knock yourself out?" I replied. Naruto grins widely, and takes the rope with both hands.

"This is gonna be fun!" He smirks, and runs inside, dragging Sasuke inside the house forcefully.

"… I think I'm just going to walk in." Shikamaru says, sweatdropping. I sweatdrop along with him.

"Yeah, sure, come in." I smile.

…

"Here's my gift." Shikamaru says, handing me a gift of his own.

"I'm guessing you haven't got a present Sasuke." Naruto say blankly.

"Sorry idiots, I was busy this morning being dragged around for an hour by Iruka because he couldn't find brainiac's house." He grunts. Shikamaru ignores the smart comment.

"The gift's for both of you."

We decided to give each other our presents now. I had given Naruto the green google headbands he had had his eyes on for a while, and he ran around the house excitedly for a couple of minutes. I didn't really want anything in particular, but Naruto's quite good with presents. He gave me some ninja gear, and a small plant which he said I can grow over time. He has a thing for plants, and even though I don't admit it, I kind of do to. I like nature.

We are all sitting on the rug in our bedroom, which I had cleaned up before Naruto and I had breakfast. Naruto was sitting next to Shikamaru, who was leaning lazily on Naruto's bed frame, me lying over my bed head first, thumping my legs on the bed And Sasuke was standing, leaning on the end of Naruto's bed with his arms crossed, not really paying attention. I'm actually surprised he stayed after Naruto wouldn't stop dragging him around like a ragdoll for 10 minutes. Shikamaru chased him, and untied him as Naruto pouted.

I held the wrapped box in front of my face. Feeling the blood rush to my head, I hoisted myself back up, and swerved around on the bed, messing up the sheets a bit, and then slid onto the rug with the present still intact. Naruto scooched up towards me, and we both sat cross-legged, and stared at the box.

"Open it." Shikamaru said, leaning forward, wanting to know if he picked the right gift. Naruto and I tear the wrapping paper apart violently. After completely destroying the paper, we were left with a white box. Be both simultaneously opened the lid, and saw what Shikamaru had gotten us, and we were both stunned.

"These are…" Naruto said, picking one up.

"These are the masks we wanted." I said, picking up the other one.

"That was the only thing that came to mind when buying you guys a gift." He said.

 _Flashback:_

" _Woah!" Naruto said,tugging at my shirt, pointing at an anbu mask replica. We went up to the stand, and looked at the masks on display. I personally liked the one that to me resembled a fox, Naruto liked the one that to me resembled a cat. I turned to the manager, who had turned his back to fix something._

" _Excuse me, how much are these mask?" I asked politely. He turned around, his expression changing when he saw us. He then came up to us, and violently shoved us out of the small market space he had. He land with a thud on the dirt. I coughed._

" _Stay away from my store you monsters!" He yelled. A group of people were starting to gather around us._

" _We didn't even do anything!" I yelled._

" _Yeah! We were just…" Naruto trailed off. The man looked at the masks we had our eyes on._

" _These were the masks you wanted?! Here! Take them! And get the hell out of here!" He grabbed them off the hooks they were on, and chucked them at us. They hit us straight in the head. My anger was growing. I stood up and dusted myself off. I bent down and grabbed the mask off the floor. I looked at. I clenched my teeth._

" _Hey mister!" I yelled loudly. He turned around again, ready to burst._

 _Before he could, I threw the mask back at his face, hitting him where he hit me. He clenched his nose as Naruto chucked his and missed. The crowd had gotten thick. I stared at the people around us._

" _What?!" I had lost my temper now. The villagers made a pathway, and I grabbed Naruto's hand, and ran._

 _End Flashback._

"I didn't know you were there." I said, looking at Shikamaru. He shrugged.

"I didn't think you'd throw it back at him, I'd thought you'd take it actually." He said, placing his arms behind his head, leaning back onto the frame of Naruto's bed.

"Well he deserved it!" I exclaimed a bit louder than I wanted to.

"Well, thanks Shikamaru." I said after a couple of seconds of calming down. He smiled lazily back at me and Naruto.

"Don't mention it" He says, closing his eyes. "So what do you want to do know?"

"Well, I'm not so sure." I place my hands in my head, and try to think of something we could play. I gaze at the window in our bedroom by accident, but then look back at it.

"Sunset already?" I say out loud.

"Huh?" Shikamaru leans to get a better view of the outside. "Well, I guess I have to go then. I can't be late getting home." He props up on one knee, and stands up.

"It was fun." Shikamaru says. "Happy Birthday."

Sasuke exits through the door along with Shikamaru. Naruto and I got up to let them out. When we reached the door, Shikamaru waved goodbye, and Sasuke just exited the door. After waving goodbye, Naruto left to go have a shower. I was just about to close the door when I heard Sasuke's voice.

"Hey." He said.

"Yeah?" I replied, confused. He turned around slightly.

"…Happy Birthday." He turned back around, and started walking again. Then in a couple of seconds, vanished.

I close the door behind me, dumbfounded.

"That was unexpected."

 **And there we have it! Again, I am really sorry that I couldn't update for so long, and hopefully I'll have a new computer soon that works! Thank you so much for being patient, and I hope you guys will continue to read this story! And lets end this on a positive note with all the lovely reviews I have gotten!**

 _ **Guest: Thank you for the lovely comments! I hope you will continue to read this story!**_

 _ **159: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like them, and I hope you can stick around and read this until the end! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **TrackHer: Thank you so much for the review! I'm so happy you liked it, and I'll make sure to update as much as possible (I wish I could promise, but I can't with this computer!)!**_

 **Also, for those who don't know, I am on Deviant Art, and my name is SakukeLeaf! I have done some art on the Uzumaki Twins (some of it not very good because I did it a while ago), and I have designed Mayako as she is now and when she is older if you want to check it out be sure to check it out! Also have a poll at the moment that I need your guys help with; if you guys want Mayako and Sasuke to be paired, or not, make sure to vote!**

 **Last and not least, don't forget to favourite and follow this story if you like it, and I'll see all of you soon!**


	7. Sorry! (Will put chapter here soon!)

**AH! Thankyou LadyLunaTwilight for pointing this out! I had no idea that when I was putting in the time skips I had replaced chapter 3 with 4! So sorry guys! Anyways, I have fixed this, and will be posting Chapter 7 here soon, again very sorry!**


End file.
